Mijin
Height: 120 meters Weight: 85,000 tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Melee Primary Attacks: Claws, Teeth, Tail Secondary Attacks: Bony Flipper Clap Primary Weapon: Upchucked Acidic Flesh Secondary Weapon: Acidic Flipper Clap Enegy Style: Stamina Overview: Mijin is an enormous, mutated Liopleurodon that survived extinction 150 million years ago. But despite his extraordinary survival, he mutated gradually over time, increasing in size from 30 meters to 120 meters. Mijin also mutated other deadly traits in order to adapt to our modern world, such as legs for walking on land, a longer tail for balance on land, a small fin on the tip of his tail to keep his balance in the water, and elongated spiked flippers to defend himself. His most deadly attacks are his upchucked acidic flesh attack, which are the remains of other organisms he consumed, and coating his flipper spikes with the upchucked acidic flesh for his acidic flipper clap attack. Origin: 150 million years ago, the world was a hostile place. Every day was a struggle to survive, both on land and in the water. One day, in the Jurassic seas, a shark was on the prowl. His target..............a school of fish. One flick of the shark's tail, and the hunt was on. Two fish were gone in a split second, and a third was soon to be next. The shark opened its maw and was about to devour the fish when suddenly, a huge opposing force struck the shark from below, killing it instantly. The last thing the shark saw was death itself in the form of a huge pair of jaws. The attacker.............a Liopleurodon, one of the Jurassic sea's most feared predators. But this paticular Liopleurodon was unique from other individuals. While most Liopleurodons reached a maximum length of 50 feet, this individual was 90 feet! No other creature dared to to oppose such an enormous beast, not even another Liopleurodon. But one day, the large Liopleurodon sensed something was wrong. The water seemed colder. Using what intelligence it had, the huge Liopleurodon swam into a deep cavern, buried itself in the sand, and hibernated...............for 150 million years. During the 21st Century, a race of highly evolved beings undetected by humans that lived deep in the oceans debths were exploring using a highly advanced sonar-equipped submersible. Their sonar systems detected a large object buried under the sand. They excavated in the sand to find out what it was. What the object turned out to be astonished them.........a 150 million year old, living Liopleurodon! The beings used their equippment to extract the creature, and transport it back to their civilization, where their scientists began an experiment on the creature in their enormous laboratory. They injected the Liopleurodon with a radioactive material into its bloodstream, and the results of the experiment were what they had hoped for. Almost instantly, the Liopleurodon began to increase in size to gigantic proportions, eventually reaching a height of 120 meters. Not only that, the Liopleurodon's flippers began to extend, and large, bony spikes started to protrude from its flippers. The Liopleurodon's back flippers even mutated into back legs, and its tail grew longer, forming a tiny fin on the tip of it. The beings cheered with the experiment being a success. But this was short lived, however, as the Liopleurodon awoke in rage, destroying everything in its path and devouring all the beings it could get a hold of. It burst through the forceshield surrounding the city, looking back briefly to see the city go up in a mighty explosion. Now the Liopleurodon, named Mijin by mankind, is on the loose, and hunting for other creatures vulnerable to his size, fighting any other kaiju that stands in his destructive path. Energy System: Mijin regains energy slowly over time. Range Combat: Mijin's upchucked acidic flesh attack is a corrosive spray consisting of sharp bones, rotting flesh, and gastric acid, which he projects from his mouth. This requires a large amount of energy to use. Grappling: Despite their formidable size, Mijin's mutated, spiked flippers are not that efficient for grappling. So instead, Mijin uses his massive jaws to grapple with opponents, which causes extremely minor, but instant damage due to his sharp teeth. Mijin will hoist his opponent and toss them in the conclusion of a grapple. Melee Combat: Mijin will crunch with his jaws, whack with his tail, and slash with his mutated flippers. On occasions, he will kick his opponents, but doesn't use this as his primary means of combat. One of his signature attacks is he will "clap" on an opponent, causing damage due to the bony spikes he posseses on the undersides of his flippers. He also will spray his upchucked acidic flesh on the undersides of his flippers to do even more damage when he "claps", but this requires a large amount of energy. Weaknesses: Mijin has trouble when combating opponents that are fast, due to the fact that he is somewhat slow. He is also vulnerable when he takes time during a battle to try to spray his upchucked acidic flesh on the undersides of his flippers for his "clap" attack. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Blue Kaiju Category:Green Kaiju Category:Good Kaiju